Flexible carriers (often referred to as multi-packaging devices) are used to carry a plurality of containers. Typical containers include bottles, cans and other containers having a sidewall and a chime or raised rib around an upper portion of the container. Conventional carriers include multi-packaging devices that engage the chime or rib around the upper portion of the container. Another conventional carrier is the side wall applied carrier, wherein the multi-packaging device engages the sidewall of the containers.
Flexible carriers are applied to containers by stretching the carrier around the diameter of the container, and allowing the stretched carrier to recover, providing a tight fit. The carrier is typically applied to the chime or rib, where this structure exists, or to the main sidewall where no chime or rib exists. If the container engaging portion of the carrier is stretched too much during application, it may “neck down” and not adequately recover, leading to package failure. If the aperture is too large and the container engaging portion is not stretched enough, it may not develop enough tension to adequately engage the container, leading to package failure.
Another situation that may lead to package failure is the notching or scratching of the flexible carrier. Small notches or scratches may propagate into larger tears due to the weight of the package, causing a can or bottle to dislodge.
There is a need or desire for a flexible carrier made from a material that has improved recovery, improved elongation at break, and is less prone to tear when notched or scratched.